Tempers Flair
by rae1070
Summary: Summary-McGonagall finally stands up to Snape for bullying the students from her house but she may have picked the wrong time and place. WARNING - Contains spanking of adults. If you don't like this please do not read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the wonderful JKR

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the wonderful JKR

Summary-McGonagall finally stands up to Snape for bullying the students from her house but she may have picked the wrong time and place. The one major alteration from the book is that Snape and McGonagall are both adopted children of Albus Dumbledore.

Warnings- Spanking - This fic will contain spanking of adults in later chapters. It is all meant in fun. If this bothers you please do not read.

Tempers Flair

"MR LONGBOTTOM… twenty points from Gryffindor for being a useless excuse of a wizard! Do you think you can clean that up without injuring the entire class? …And do stop whimpering like a LITTLE GIRL! "

"Sir, I think his hands are burned"

"Serves him right, the inept fool! Patil, escort Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. POTTER clean up that mess."

Harry was about to protest being made to clean up Neville's mess when he looked up in shock. Professor McGonagall had stormed into the room with a look on her face that these third years had never seen.

Snape's eyes narrowed as he watched her march toward him but he said nothing.

"That is it, Snape! I have had it! I know you have been berating and belittling my students for years and it stops NOW! I will not tolerate you constantly abusing my house and favoring your own…you are nothing but an …overgrown bully!!"

Snape jumped to his feet, eyes flashing. "HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY CLASS AND INSULT ME, YOU UPTIGHT, OLD SPINSTER! I do not answer to you…."

The students had never seen professors in a heated fight and the power and rage radiating from the two was somewhat terrifying. As the battle continued, the bell had rung and the students had quietly filed out of the classroom but they were still lingering at the door fascinated by the conflict. The incoming class was quickly joining the crowd.

"DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS, HAH, YOU'RE ONLY RIDING ON DUMBLEDORE'S COAT TAILS. YOU'VE BEEN HIDING IN HERE YOUR WHOLE LIFE!"

"OH YES, YOU'RE SO BIG AND MIGHTY SNIVELLING BEFORE YOU-KNOW-WHO AS HIS FAVORITE LACKEY"

Snape raged at this. The students who had a good view from the doorway thought for a moment he might strike her. Instead he growled "You arrogant pretentious Ass!"

McGonagall's face flushed to deep crimson and she drew her wand and held it under Snape's firmly set chin.

"Eh-Hem"

The sound of that throat clearing was like an electric shock to the room. Snape and McGonagall, who had been staring at each other with faces of complete rage suddenly blinked from surprise and then both sets of eyes slowly opened wide in fear as they realized what they had been doing, where they had been doing it, and most importantly, WHO was standing at the door.

McGonagall quickly tucked her wand in her robes like a naughty school girl caught with a banned toy. Otherwise the pair remained completely still although still breathing heavily from the heightened emotion of battle.

When Dumbledore spoke, his voice was quite calm. Other listeners might have been convinced by his nonchalance but his adopted children were not. They knew that voice, they dreaded that voice.

"I hate to interrupt your discussion but I think it might be best if we were to continue this at another time. Right now I believe you have classes who are waiting for you.

At this point Snape and McGonagall both slowly turned toward the Headmaster. Snape visibly winced as he met those steely eyes. All twinkle was gone, and Snape's practiced eye could see true anger boiling under the calm exterior. This was quite unusual in their Headmaster and no one wanted to be the reason for it!

McGonagall swallowed hard and momentarily closed her eyes. What had she done?!

"Professor McGonagall, shall we leave Professor Snape to his class?" Dumbledore now said in that hauntingly calm voice. He stepped aside forcing her to pass by him on the way out the door. McGonagall had to gather her courage for the pass. In moments of anger Dumbledore's enormous power radiated from him like an electric field. Taking her eyes

from her Headmaster and adopted father, she stared straight ahead as she bolted through the door and headed for her classroom.

Dumbledore watched her depart and then turned back and caught Snape's eyes one last time. Snape felt a small chill run down his spine and he wanted to squirm. Damn that man for his ability to make him feel ten years old!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the

wonderful JKR

Summary-McGonagall faces the consequences of her temper tantrum.Summary-McGonagall finally stands up to Snape for bullying the students from her house but she may have picked the wrong time and place. The one major alteration from the book is that Snape and McGonagall are both adopted children of Albus Dumbledore.

Warnings- Spanking of an adult. If you don't like this please do not read!!

Tempers Flair - pt 2

Professor McGonagall sat at the desk with a stack of student scrolls on the

pretense of grading them. In truth, she was staring blankly at the page in front of her while her mind was far away. How could she have been so foolish? Her cheeks reddened at the thought of the scene she and Severus had created. Even as she blushed with embarrassment at her actions, her anger flared again at Severus. How could he treat his students that way, HER students especially?! He had gone too far! Anyone would have lost their temper. It was HIS fault she was facing a furious Headmaster! She would just explain that to her father calmly and certainly he would understand. He might just give her a little lecture and maybe she could avoid a sp…..being punished. Surely he wouldn't… She was 63 years old! No, he wouldn't.

She dropped her head into her hands and sighed. She hated the waiting. When was the last time he had sp….done that, she mused? Ah yes, the time she had refused to stay in bed after her injuries. That was 16, no 20 years ago! Certainly the time for such measures was long past. How she hoped this was true but deep inside she had a nagging feeling that her father wouldn't see it that way.

Just at that moment there was a quiet knock at her door. She jumped with a start and scurried to the door. Just explain' she whispered to herself.

She opened the door and Professor Dumbledore stood there looking grave. At least he doesn't seem so angry' she thought.

"Might I come in, Professor McGonagall?"

McGonagall knew this politeness was simply a show for prying ears. She could no more say no' than stop the earth from spinning.

She stepped back to let him in and as he turned to close the door she quickly started her defense. " I don't expect…"

Dumbledore cut her off as he turned to face her. "Minerva Ann McGonagall Dumbledore, you couldn't POSSIBLY be trying to excuse your behavior this afternoon, could you?!" He said in a voice that made her quickly look to the floor with shame.

"No Headmaster"

" That is good because there is NO excuse for what I witnessed…unless perhaps I saw things wrong. That has been known to happen. Let me tell you what I saw and you can correct me if I am wrong."

"Sir, that is not…"

"I thought I saw the Deputy Headmistress shouting at the Potions Master in a fit of rage in front of two classes of students and calling him names I wouldn't tolerate out of a FIRST YEAR. Did I see wrong?!"

No..Sir..but…

"I also thought I saw…but surely I was mistaken…that I saw you pulled out your wand in a fit of anger and threatened your fellow professor and BROTHER with that wand. Did I see incorrectly?"

"No, Sir" McGonagall whispered again studying the floor. How could she have been so foolish?

"Than, if what I saw was correct, you are in SERIOUS trouble, young lady!"

McGonagall again closed her eyes for a moment. Being called "young lady" was definitely not a good sign.

Dumbledore sighed and his voice lost a bit of it's sternness. "Now that we have established that your behavior was inexcusable, I want to know why you decided have that little fit of temper."

"Sir, he has been beastly to those students." She replied quietly still not able to meet her father's eyes. "He insults them and calls them names. And it is always MY students." She could hear the whine in her own voice but she didn't seem able to stop it. " I know he is just trying to needle ME but he takes it out on them. It's not fair!"

Dumbledore put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look into his. "Have you talked to Severus about this?"

"Yes, but he won't listen. He's such a …

"Watch it…" Dumbledore said in a warning voice. "Then why didn't you come to me"

The sternness was back in his voice and she wanted desperately to look away but he still held her chin.

"I…I…don't know. I suppose I didn't want you to know I couldn't handle it."

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "Minerva that is unacceptable. Your temper has gotten you in trouble before, has it not?"

"Yes, Sir"

"You know that you need help to control it at times. I expect you to come to me if you can't deal with Severus, not wait until you explode in the middle of classroom. Do you understand?!"

"Yes, Headmaster, I'm sorry." The tears were close the surface and she

swallowed hard.

Dumbledore stood quietly for a minute and McGonagall started to believe that the chastisement might be over. After all she was sorry and Severus had been beastly, and she was far to old to be sp….punished.

As if he needed to add to his air of authority, Dumbledore crossed his arms and spoke in his most fatherly voice. "Minerva, in your little tantrum today you broke a family rule, please tell me what that was?"

Oh no! Oh no! This was not at all good. McGonagall squirmed and flushed and finally said "Headmaster, I am truly sorry for my terrible display today. I promise I will never let it happen again. May we please put it behind us. I will apologize to Severus and I am sure we can work through this."

Dumbledore had to smile a bit at her desperate attempt to retain her dignity. She was truly wonderful! "Yes, Minerva we will put this behind us and you WILL CERTAINLY be apologizing to your brother, but first we have a little business to attend to. I asked you a question, young lady and I expect and answer."

McGonagall sighed, "I drew my wand on a family member in anger"

"And what happens when someone breaks this rule?"

"They are….punished"

"How?"

This was a nightmare! "They are spanked with the brush" McGonagall said

blushing furiously. "But certainly, sir, you cannot…"

"Can I not?"

But I am 63 years old! One does not sp…spank a 63 year old woman!!

"Why, Mrs. Flamell once confessed to me that her husband spanked her when she was 289!" Dumbledore said. His eyes were twinkling.

He is enjoying this, the brute! Thought McGonagall.

"Minerva" said Dumbledore more seriously, "I can assure you that as long as I am here and there is strength enough in my arm, you will never be to old for my loving correction."

As long as I am here…! Suddenly McGonagall thought about life without her father. Who would she go to? Who would she confide in? Who would correct her when she behaved like an idiot? The thought struck her like a blow and tears welled in her eyes.

"Minerva, please bring me your brush" Dumbledore said firmly.

She walked slowly to her dresser and Dumbledore moved to sit on the sofa. She always hated this part. Of course her father could Accio the brush or even conjure one out of the air but no, she had to voluntarily go and bring him the tool that would make mincemeat of her backside! Definitely not fair!

She came and stood before him, resigned to her fate. He took the brush and then gently guided her over his lap. The tears began to flow in force. How she hated this! Knowing she had disappointed both him and herself.

Dumbledore quickly rearranged clothing and she couldn't help but gasp as he lowered her knickers and exposed her bottom.

He paused for a moment pondering the sight before him. It had been a long time since they had found themselves here. Well, he thought, he was still up to the task.

"Minerva, please tell me why you are being punished"

Through her tears, she managed to say, "I acted like a complete and utter fool!"

Dumbledore smiled and decided that was good enough to go on for now.

The first swat rang out like a gunshot but soon they both got accustom to the noise as the swats continued in a steady rhythm. It didn't really hurt much yet but she had faced this process too many times to forget how the sting would build.

Soon she was squirming over his lap trying to lesson the sting. As her bottom slowly changed from pink to a deeper red, she began to squirm and kick in earnest. " I am so SORRY", she cried.

"Well you certainly should be!" Dumbledore said again trying to use his most fatherly voice. "That was quite show you put on today. You know better, Minerva!"

The swats continued to rain down. After focusing a good bit on the sit spot

Dumbledore paused. "Let me ask you again. Why are getting this spanking, Minerva. I would like a little more detail than your last response, if you please."

McGonagall never understood how he thought she could think clearly while in the middle of such a frightful experience. "I…I…yelled at Servus in front of the children and called him awful names"

SWAT, Dumbledore started spanking again while he said "and will you EVER disrespect another teacher in front of the students again! SWAT SWAT SWAT

"NOOO"

"I thought not" he muttered. SPANK SPANK SWAT "and what else"

"AHHH…and I didn't come to talk to you about Severus…OHHH"

"Hmmm, and will you come to me next time you can't reconcile with your brother?"

"Y..YESS"

Dumbledore stopped swatting and picked up the brush and laid it against his daughter's hot flesh. She started when she felt the cool wood.

"…and what else? He said

McGonagall buried her head in her hands but managed to get out. "I pulled my wand on my brother in anger."

"And this, my dear, is the price for that foolish action."

The brush came down hard and McGonagall cried out. "OOOO"

Dumbledore worked quickly with the brush not wanting to prolong this any more. After turning her bottom a truly angry shade of red he paused to make his last point.

"Will you ever pull your wand on one of your family in a fit of anger again?"

She knew this was the end so she managed to compose herself. "No, sir, I will not!" And then "I am so sorry" is a soft voice and she began to sob.

Dumbledore ended with six firm swats, dropped the brush and lifted his girl into a hug. He hated to admit it but he missed these moments. He hated having to punish his children but he loved to hold them in his arms like he did when they were young. It happened very little these days. When she calmed down a bit he helped her stand and brought her into one last hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Mini. You are a wonderful Headmistress."

McGonagall snorted in disgust. Dumbledore reached down and swatted her bottom over her skirt. "I mean it Minerva! There is no one else who I would trust to take care of my school in my stead. Even if you do have a flair for temper tantrums." She could sense his smile and she hugged his chest. She released him and returned his smile.

"Thank you, sir, …for everything.

Dumbledore reached down, picked up the brush and handed it her. "You might want to keep this around, just in case." He said, his eyes twinkling. With that he left her apartment and softly shut the door behind him. One down' he thought.

End of part two – TBC, Alas, poor Severus!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary-It is Snape's turn to face an angry Headmaster

Summary-It is Snape's turn to face an angry Headmaster.The one major alteration from the book is that Snape and McGonagall are both adopted children of Albus Dumbledore.

Warnings- Spanking of an adult. If you don't like this please do not read!!

Tempers Flair pt. 3

Snape sat in his favorite chair, drink in hand, staring off into space. His

knee was nervously bobbing as he considered the events of the day. 'Shit,' he thought, why did I let her get to me like that! Why didn't I play it cool. He smirked at the thought of Minerva screaming in his face while he cooly sneered at her loss of composure.

Ahh, it was HER fault! She started it! How was he supposed to respond when she storms into HIS classroom and starts hurling insults at him in front of his students. How dare she! No one else could get him riled up like she could.

His thoughts then turned to the look on the Headmasters face. Snape's stomach did a flip just thinking about it. That look had usually been followed by a 'discussion' that Snape didn't even want to think about. But that was then. He hadn't been put over Dumbledore's knee in years and he would be damned if he would now. Not when Minerva had started it!

No, he would not! He could not submit to such a childish punishment. He would just have to make that clear to his father and they could have it out like men! Snape set his jaw firmly knowing he was in the right and his father would just have to see sense.

When the expected knock was heard at the door, Snape strode purposely over and calmly answered it.

"Good evening Headmaster, won't you come in" said Snape calmly holding the door open.

Dumbledore studied the face of his adopted son. He was such a good actor!

Well, he would need to be soon enough if Voldimort found a way to return. The firm set jaw and the rebellious flash in his son's eyes didn't go unnoticed though. Yes, he thought, this will require a different tact.

Dumbledore strood directly to Snape's desk, sat in his desk chair, and said.

"Severus Snape Dumbledore come here".

Snape had been questioned at his father's desk many times so he approached the desk standing tall, determined to look the man in the eyes. He decided he needed to act quickly before he lost his nerve. "Headmaster, you cannot blame me for responding to Minerva's attacks today. I..."

"Why did she confront you?" Some of Dumbledore's anger was back and it again seemed to electrify the room.

This was not the position Snape was prepared to defend. He stood desperately trying to formulate a good argument but who could think with the most powerful wizard in the world glaring at you!

Before Snape could find his voice, Dumbledore spoke again. "Do you deny that you have been bullying and belittling her students?! "

"What?...I..."

"Do you deny that you were mocking a boy who is struggling to find his way in a world where his parents were tortured into insanity!! Is that the kind of man you want to be Severus? "

"No...Sir...I.."

"Do you really want Minerva to believe you think she is hiding at Hogwarts, hiding behind me instead of facing the world!!"

"NO!" Severus cried sincerely pained by this last statement. "I was angry! We both said things...! I didn't mean...I...I respect her."

"Maybe you should tell her that, sometime" Dumbledore said more calmly. Then he sighed. "Severus, Minerva should never have called you out in front of students and called you names but she has every right to be angry with your behavior of late."

Snape was still desperate to defend his actions. "You said you understood my attitude toward the Potter boy!" he whined.

"Is he the only one who has faced your humiliation?! Severus, I know you are angry and I don't expect you to be great friends with the students but I do expect you to treat them with common decency. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes, Headmaster"

"Then I don't see any reason to postpone this any longer. You have been

behaving quite poorly and treating MY students with contempt. You also called your sister terrible names in front of students. It shamed her and hurt her deeply. It is INEXCUSABLE, Severus, and you will face the consequences.

Dumbledore moved from behind the desk and headed for the sofa.

I cannot, I will not...thought Severus. "Headmaster," he said quickly.

Dumbledore paused on his way to the sofa and turned slowly toward his son, eyes flashing.

"Yes, son?"

Snape's stomach flipped unpleasantly as those eyes met his. He almost faltered but then hurried on. "Sir, I know what you intend and I am afraid I will not..can not submit to such a childish punishment. We have come too far and I have seen too much. I am willing to submit to another sort of censure for my behavior but I will not be spanked like a child!"

"I see" said Dumbledore turning and resuming his walk to the sofa where he sat down.

Snape was disconcerted by this response. He had felt good about his little

speech but why was he starting to feel more like a petulant child? "Sir, I believe..."

"Severus, come here." the authority behind those words was palpable. Snape started uncomfortably shifting his weight from foot to foot. His mind was racing. I will not...I can...not..

Dumbledore waited a moment watching his son closely.

"Severus, come here!" The words were spoken no louder this time but the icy tone made Snape's stomach do that flip again. Damn, how could he demand to be treated like a man when he felt 10 years OLD! One foot stepped closer to Dumbledore. Snape glared down at the traitorous foot. ...he...would..not...could...not..

"Severus, look at me!" practically involuntarily, Snape raised his eyes to meet Dumbledore's bright blue ones. "Come here, NOW!"

The battle was lost. Snape slowly moved forward to stand beside his father who took his arm and lowered him down over his lap. No one could resist that look! Snape thought to himself. If the Dark Lord himself had been standing before Dumbledore at that moment, looking into those eyes, he would have walked over and laid himself across the Headmaster's lap. The image made Snape snicker despite his position.

"Is something funny, son!?"

"No sir!" replied Snape

"Good" Dumbledore raised Snape's robe and then took his wand and tapped Snape's bottom lightly. Instantly trousers and shorts were at his knees.

Snape groaned at this indignity. Oh why hadn't he stood his ground. This was HORRIBLE!!

"Severus, when I tell people I trust you, I don't simply mean that I trust you not to betray us to Voldimort. I mean that I trust that you are a good man and that you will treat people with the respect they deserve. I wouldn't want to think you would ever betray that trust with anyone...including students."

Tears were welling up in Snape's eyes. There must be some connection between being over someone's lap and tears, he thought. I have faced pain and torture many could only imagine and here I am about to ball like a baby before the first swat!

"I am sorry, Sir" said Snape

"I believe you, son" SMACK, SWAT...the spanking began. For some time

Dumbledore spanked in silence leaving his son to focus on the feel of the punishment.

"mmmm" Snape was starting to feel the sting.

Without a pause in the action, Dumbledore began the questions. "Severus, why are you getting this spanking?"

Uhhh, he hated this part..."I have been treating the students poorly, sir"

"and?"

"OWWW...and I yelled at my sister in front of the students and called her

names...AHHH"

"Do you hear how childish that sounds, son?!"

"Yes, MMMM...Sir"

Snape's bottom was quite rosy at this point. Dumbledore was making his points by concentrating on specific locations bringing the sting to an awful level before moving on.

"Will you EVER make a scene like that in front of the students again?!"

AhhHAH...No, SIR!

Dumbledore was concentrating hard on the sit spot at the moment making it hard for Snape to concentrate on anything else. He was wiggling and squirming madly under those swats.

Despite the growing sting Snape had managed to keep his tears in check but he couldn't stop the squirming.

Dumbledore paused and using his wand, conjured a paddle out of the air. he laid it firmly on Snape's bottom making sure he felt it's presence. Snape groaned loudly.

Severus, do I have your attention?

"Yes, sir" said Snape in a completely dejected tone still struggling to hold

back his tears. But Dumbledore would have none of it. He knew that his son needed to completely surrender to his care and correction if this punishment were going to mean anything.

"Severus, I love you." Said Dumbledore. "I have forgiven you for your time as a death eater and I respect and honor you for the difficult choices you have made to find redemption. Now, you MUST forgive yourself and not continue to take out your guilt on

your students.

During the last part of this statement Dumbledore had raised the paddle high and now brought it down full force on Snape's bright red bottom.

CRACK!!

The dam was broken. Snape's tears poured freely as he sobbed into his hands.

Dumbledore continued to paddle with somewhat lighter but still quite firm

strokes. Snape could tell he wanted to make sure this lesson remained in his thoughts for a while.

Ruefully Snape thought 'Maybe the Dark Lord should take up spanking his death eaters'. It certainly broke him down faster than the cruciatus curse. 'No' he thought 'it wasn't really the spanking. It was that damn love...well... love with a paddle!'

Dumbledore was still at work with the paddle, not bothering to lecture but

simply making his point with his swats. By now Snape's backside was crimson red from the top of his cheeks to around mid thigh. With each swat his body bucked involuntarily while he continued to cry.

'I get the impression' thought Snape, finding comfort in his own wit 'that the Headmaster is quite displeased with me!!'

SWAT, SWAT, CRACK!!

Dumbledore dropped the paddle and lifted a crying Snape into his arms.

Dumbledore knew he only had a few minutes to comfort before his Potions Master would insist

on regaining his dignity. Dumbledore held the man close and whispered soothing things to him.

After only a few minutes Dumbledore felt Snape stiffen and then he immediately started to get up and collect himself. He managed to only release a small hiss as his trousers came in contact with his swollen, throbbing bottom.

Snape wiped his face on his sleeve and took a few seconds to further control his breathing. Then he said "Thank you for the correction, Headmaster, I will endeavor to behave better"

Dumbledore almost laughed at this formality in a man who had minutes before been laying across his lap. "You will try not to make me do that again anytime soon won't you, Severus?"

"MAKE YOU?!" It was almost too much for Snape

Raising an eyebrow Dumbledore said "Do I need to put you in the corner, son, so you can think about why you received that spanking?"

There was a twinkle in his eye and Snape just growled at him.

"Well, I suppose you will think about it enough each time you sit for the next few days."

.

Dumbdore began to make his way toward the door. "Oh, and by the way, you and Minerva will be apologizing to each other in front of the school tomorrow at breakfast so please don't be late."

Snape's eyes widened. "Sir, not in front..."

"You were a wonderful model of poor behavior today and tomorrow you will model how to make amends. It will be a good lesson for us all" Said Dumbledore lightly.

"Sir, I will not..."

The look on Dumbledore's face changed instantly and those steel blue eyes caught and held Snape's black ones. Damn...10 years old

"yes, sir" he sighed

"Right, sleep well son. I will ask, I think, that you use no ointment or

cushioning charm this time and every time you feel the sting remember - you are loved and forgiven!"

With that Dumbledore walked out of the room.

Snape watched him go and as the door closed behind him he thought 'I love you too, sir.'


End file.
